bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Sorcerer Himself: The Monkey Wizard.
Ah yes, the camo lead killer. Along with a bit of assassination. He kind of sucks, since he's just weird. He just doesn't do anything well. At all. So why not change that? Base Stats Costs 350 to buy. Attack speed is 29 frames. Magic destroys up to 6 bloons, one layer each. Can pop lead. Cannot pop red bloons. Range is 135 Priorities are: Properties included, Strong, Weak, Close. Upgrade Limit is: 10 on easy, 8 on medium, 7 on hard, 5 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Monkey Sense: Costs 500. Camo bloons become tangled with magic dust within the wizard's range, which removes their camo. 2. Fireball: '''Costs 300. attack speed for it is 63. It makes a small explosion which can destroy leads, but not black/zebra bloons. '''3. Dragon's Breath: '''Costs 4200. Requires Fireball. Attack speed is 3. Instead of a fireball, he shoots a small range of flames, which destroys leads, but not zebra bloons. Can destroy black bloons. '''4. Lightning Zap!: Costs 1200. attack speed for it is 45. Within a range of 80, every bloon is zapped once, destroying one layer. 5. Thunder Cloud: '''Costs 4200. Requires Lightning Zap!. Disallows Dragon's Breath. Instead of zaps, has a mortar rangeish thing which instantly zaps bloons, like above, starting from a certain range. '''6. Summon Whirlwind: '''Costs 1200. Makes up to 40 bloons blow away to an earlier point of the map. Removes debuffs. Attack speed is 50 for it. '''7. Tempest Tornado: Costs 8000. Requires Summon Whirlwind. Disallows Thunder Cloud and Dragon's Breath. Summons a huge tornado. You can move it around, but it generally takes 7/8ths of the bloons in a wave, and rips up bloons every 20 frames, for 140 frames. Then they get thrown to an earlier point of the map. 8. Frosty Ground: '''Costs 1200. Sets down a frosty ground. Bloons are slowed down to 7/8ths of their speed. Also, every 60 frames, half of the bloons in the area gets frozen. '''9. Wolf's Howl: Costs 4200. Requires Frosty Ground. Disallows Tempest Tornado, Thunder Cloud, or Dragon's Breath. Attack speed is 1. Instead of a frosty ground, he now shoots a small range of ice, which freezes all bloons in the way. All bloons. They only do damage with a 10% chance. 10. Foresight: Costs 500. Shows you exactly what bloons are coming, when and how at the bottom of the screen, in the form of a timeline. 11. Time Stop: Costs 3800. Disallows Wolf's Howl, Tempest Tornado, Thunder Cloud, and Dragon's Breath. Ability: Stops the screen for 10 seconds. Towers keep shooting, but their shots get stopped in time. Bloons are frozen. The wizard is also frozen in time. Cooldown is 70 seconds. 12. Heart Magic: Costs 1450. When the wizard shoots and hits a regrowth bloon, it turns into a regular bloon. 13. Healing Magic: Costs 15000. Disallows Time Stop, Wolf's Howl, Tempest Tornado, Thunder Cloud, and Dragon's Breath. Has a magic that fires every 34 frames or so. If it destroys the last layer of a MOAB class bloon, you get 50 lives from MOABs, 100 lives from a BFB, and 150 lives from a ZOMG. Please note: This must be the exact last hit. 14. Vial of Poison: '''Costs 1100. every 65 frames, he throws an aoe (75 pixels) debuff which damage a bloon every 30 frames by 1 layer. Does not wear off. '''15. Acid Rain: Costs 7560. Disallows Healing Magic, Time Stop, Wolf's Howl, Tempest Tornado, Thunder Cloud, and Dragon's Breath. Makes all bloons on the screen have poison. Even moab classes. This occurs every 10 frames. 16. Bucket Fillers: '''Costs 1300. Makes 1 walking broom every 10 seconds (max of 10) that walks around the map, and adds water. The more water there is, the more money you get in general. 30% of the water disappears every round. Water only towers can also use this land. Every 10 seconds, a broom shall place down 10 pixels of water. For every 10 pixels of water there is on the map, you get .3% extra cash from everything. '''17. Waves of Doom: Costs 6000. Of an attack speed of 40, he shoots large waves (rectangles of 70x30 pixels.) which push 80% bloons back, and makes them take 1 layer of damage every 20 frames. Does not affect MOAB classes. '''18. Summon Phoenix: '''Costs 5000. Requires any of the 2nd tier upgrades. Looks different for every kind of upgrade. Ability. Summons a phoenix for 20 seconds that flies near bloons around the map, and shoots magic at an attack speed of 1. Only shoots 3 bloons at a time. Also, only pops 1 layer at a time. Cooldown is 60 seconds. '''19. Double Handed: '''Costs 11560. Bridges two of any of the magic. Trivia Kadapunny1 (talk) 03:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Upgrades Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers